


Milkmaid

by littlechinesedoll



Series: CDB_Commissions [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha Arthur Curry, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Hal Jordan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hal being punished because he can't control himself, Impregnation Kink, Intersex Bruce, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Threesome, none for you hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: “It’s the pills,” Clark supplied, letting go of Hal. “Must have triggered a small heat,”“Of course it’s the pills!” frowned Bruce, “Because how wouldn’t pills thatinduce lactationnot cause a heat? Now fix it and fuck me!”





	Milkmaid

**Author's Note:**

> the user who commissioned this would like to remain anonymous. thanks anon xoxo

Bruce had been taking the pills Hal gave him for a week or so now. While they all agreed to cater to this specific kink (Bruce tried to not think about it as sexist), Bruce wasn’t really looking forward to it at all, not with how those pills made him uncomfortable. Maybe the situation would change his mind when they get there, but for now, his tits ached like a bitch. They were so tender he couldn’t move without his clothes brushing over his nipples, making him hiss and grimace in pain.

The secretary frowned when he left his office only to tell her that he wouldn’t be returning for the rest of the day. While in the elevator down the parking level, he sent a text to everyone concerned through a private, secure line.

“You all better be at the penthouse before I get there or I swear to fucking God none of you will be able to get within a mile of me for the next six months,”

He shoved the phone into his pocket, stepped out of the elevator, and got into the car.

Bruce was both pleased to know that his threat summoned all the persons responsible for his predicament, and found them lounging on his terrace, dressed down. They had the decency not to break in, but Hal unlocked the terrace doors with a construct as soon as he saw Bruce enter the unit.

“You’re wet,” was what Clark said first.

“Do something about it!” Bruce demanded, toeing off his oxfords and slipping off his jacket to throw as he made his way to the living area. He threw the jacket on the sofa “I’ve been leaking all morning, and I had a pump before I went to work! LOOK AT ME! I could work for fucking Borden!”

Hal and Arthur looked pleased with themselves.

Bruce’s entire front was wet, the liquid making the expensive, crisp shirt transparent, the hardened, dark nipples visible right through the fabric.

“Well? Are you just going to stand there?” Bruce hissed as he slowly unbuttoned the shirt, peeling it off gently off his chest.

The three gentlemen patiently waited for Bruce to get undressed, and only when Bruce felt somewhat refreshed by a wipe down with a wet face towel, that they decided to lead Bruce to the bed.

Bruce was a vision. While it was a pity that he looked so uncomfortable with the sudden change in the size of his chest and its engorgement, he looked so delectably sinful. Hal, who had a little over an ounce of self-control, had his mouth on Bruce’s breast in seconds.

“He didn’t even ask permission,” said Arthur with a low chuckle.

Bruce let out a pained groan as Hal greedily sucked on the engorged tit. These alphas were going to be the death of him. Death by either orgasm, or asphyxiation due to his heavy, milk-filled chest.

And Bruce was afraid to admit, even to himself, that this was fucking hot. Hal was on him like a starving madman, like all the food in the world would run out. Hal was in between his legs, grinding his hips into his own, a growl rumbling low from his chest and throat as he sucked mouthful after mouthful of the sweet milk. 

“Fuck—fuck!” Bruce hissed. He could feel the slick coming from between his legs, wetting the bed. “Hal, get off!”

Clark and Arthur, who’d already thrown their own clothes somewhere in the room, pulled Hal off Bruce. Arthur reached for the ring, and carefully slipped it off Hal’s finger to put it on the dresser. “Better safe than sorry,” said Clark. “Hal, snap out of it,”

“Sorry!” Hal blurted out. “He just…god, you smell so good, Bruce,”

“It’s the pills,” Clark supplied, letting go of Hal. “Must have triggered a small heat,”

“Of course it’s the pills!” frowned Bruce, “Because how wouldn’t pills that  _induce lactation_  not cause a heat? Now fix it and fuck me!”

And of course, what were the three alphas to do but obey?

They wasted no time. Moments later, Arthur’s on his back, cock sheathed comfortably in Bruce’s cunt, mouth on the breast Hal hadn’t drained, while Clark, behind Bruce, was stretching his asshole so impossibly wide. It’s not the first time Bruce had two of them fuck him at the same, but it had never felt this good. Was it the small heat? Was it the thought that he was the living, breathing kink these three alphas were into?

“It doesn’t seem to run out,” Arthur lifted his mouth off the abused breast with a refreshed exhale. “Sorry for the beard burn, sweetheart,”

Clark lifted Bruce off Arthur without ceasing the movement of his hips, and takes both pecs, now full-fledged boobs a cup bigger than they were a week ago before the pills, into his large hands and started to knead them.

Bruce let out a strangled moan. Milk shot from his nipples, which had become darker and perkier they last saw them. The milk ran down Bruce’s entire front, soaking both him and Arthur. Bruce couldn’t believe how there could be so much. He’d already pumped out an entire bottle for each tit this morning.

“How would you like to carry a prince, Bruce?” Arthur licked his lips, canting up into Bruce as he slammed down onto him.

“Wouldn’t that be an honor,” Clark breathed into Bruce’s ear as he presses a hand on Bruce’s lower abdomen. “To carry the heir to the throne of Atlantis. A future king, nestled safely right here,”

Hal climbed onto the bed from his spot at the edge, and kisses Bruce, drinking in all of his pleasured and pained moans. Clark and Arthur had decided to let Hal sit this one out as punishment for jumping on Bruce without his consent, not that Bruce hated it.

“Fuck, fuck—stop!” Bruce exhaled. The thought of being bred shouldn’t make him come.

Clark held him upright, running his hands over Bruce’s torso as he shook through an orgasm; Arthur did the same with Bruce’s thighs and hips as Bruce’s come dripped from his cock down to Arthur’s stomach. It’s Bruce’s first orgasm but he looked spent, and the alphas thought it might be because of the milking.

“Do you like this, Bruce?” Clark whispered in his ear. “Do you like being a cow?”

“What do you say we try and see if you can come from being milked?” smirked Arthur.

“Or by our mouths playing with your nipples?” Hal resumed stroking himself.

“Why not?” Bruce panted, moving so that both Clark and Arthur slide out of him, and lied down beside the king of the seas. “But fuck all of you. I’m exhausted,”

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Well Fed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897626) by [littlechinesedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll)




End file.
